


The high seas and home

by Magicspacedragon



Series: To meet a friend [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, legend of Zelda (Linked universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicspacedragon/pseuds/Magicspacedragon
Summary: Legend hated boats, and they’re in Wind’s Hyrule.The gang visits Wind’s world, and meets friends and family.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Four & Legend (Linked Universe), Four & Warriors (Linked Universe), Legend & Wind (Linked Universe), Link & Tetra (Legend of Zelda), Time & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: To meet a friend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065581
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	The high seas and home

Legend did get like boats, they made him sick to his stomach and they brought up awful memories. So why did the kid’s Hyrule have to be mostly ocean?

Well, it wasn’t like he wasn’t warned.

When the smell of salt water wafted from one of the portals near Wild’s Hateno village, Robin had encouraged them to go and check it out. The others agreed readily, and Wind even mentioned that it might be his Hyrule. So they went through the portal.

What would he have said? That he just  _ didn’t like boats?  _ He could just suck it up, pretend he wasn’t bothered, like normal.

But they’d been on the sea for days, and Wind wouldn’t tell them much about where they were going other than “it’s amazing” and “you’ll love it” which didn’t put Legend in a very good mood, not that it put the others in a good mood.

Legend turned over to his left where Wild was excitedly taking pictures with their sheikah slate long hair blowing wildly in the wind, supposedly they had found a way to send pictures back to Robin. Legend didn’t understand why Wild was taking so many pictures, it all looked the same to him.

“I thought you would’ve gotten tired to looking at the ocean by now,” Legend commented. 

“Oh! There’s a big fish, a shark probably, a way out there, you can barely see it.” Wild pointed. “I want to get a picture of it.” Legend leaned over the rail to get a better look, and sure enough, in the water a few feet away, was a dark shark-like shadow. He nodded his head, impressed, and decided to wander around the deck, away from the water. 

He wandered into the main cabin of the ship, where Twilight, Time, and Warriors seemed to be playing an intense game of cards. They seemed to be betting actual money. Sky was watching with amusement.

“When your game ends, let me join the next one!” Legend told them.

Warriors leaned back in his chair. “What? Are you ready to lose your Rupees for once?”

“Says the man with the worst poker face,” Time argued, Warriors groaned. 

They played a bit more, until surprisingly, Twilight won, “didn’t expect that cause he’s so nice,” Warriors justified. Legend didn’t believe him, he just thought he was bad at betting.

“All right.” Legend sat down, grinning. “Deal me in.”

“Never going to pass up a chance for money are you?” Asked Warriors.

“Of course not, I’m always so low on Rupees,” Legend retorted. Warriors rolled his eyes and sealed him in.

Legend lost, then won, then lost again. They stopped keeping score after a while, Legend was fine with that, he wasn’t actually there for the Rupees, he was there for the distraction. Even so, he could never full distract himself from the boat’s movement through the waves.

Shouting came down from the deck. 

“We’re here! Everyone pack your bags for the greatest sight on the seas!” Wind shouted. All of them rushed onto the deck, even Legend found himself excited to see what was waiting for them, and Wind did not disappoint.

The island was in the remains of a giant tree, the branches of some tree inside the trunk reached high above the clouds and swept wide past where the old trunk had stopped. Hanging vines covered the island, almost hiding it from view, but Legend could see pinpricks of light through the trees. In the small portions of land that was not inside the massive tree trunk, small meadows grew, plants grew half in water.

“Is that… a tree trunk?” Asked Four.

“Yep! It probably belonged to some old tree from before the flood, but just you wait! If you think this is cool, the inside is gonna blow you away!” Wind replied.

The inside of the tree was a compact forest, growing in and around itself in twisting patterns. Some of the trees were blossoming, even though it wasn’t the season for that. Small flowers and patches of grass grew where the sunlight managed to trickle though the thousands of leaves. In the exact middle of the forest, grew a massive tree, branches spreading higher than the rest, Legend realized it was the one he saw from the outside. The tree was very obviously not a normal tree, it was one that Legend had only heard about in stories, The Deku tree.

“Welcome to the Forest Haven!” Wind announced, spreading their arms wide. 

“Well Wind, you’ve outdone yourself.” Twilight ruffled Wind’s hair.

“And here I was content with looking at the ocean!” Wild mused.

“So, this place and it’s twin island the Forbidden Woods is the home to the Koroks! So we’ll get to see a whooooole bunch,” Wind informed them.

“The forbidden woods?” Asked Hyrule, he had the curious look in his eyes that told Legend he wanted to check them out.

“Uhh, they’re not actually forbidden, although they were for a while, cause of a big plant monster, but now I think they’ve been restoring it, so it’s safe to go there,” Wind explained. Hyrule looked a little disappointed.

“Hyrule, my dude, are you seriously disappointed that it’s not dangerous?” Asked Warriors.

“What? No! I mean… only a little…” Hyrule answered. Warriors laughed.

Legend couldn’t blame him though, he was antsy for a little danger after all that time at sea, it could really lighten his mood a little. He couldn’t wait to get in a fight with some monsters, or even a friendly spar with one of the others, he just couldn’t take the pleasant calm for much longer.

The others looked like they were settling in okay though. Time and Wind had gone to talk to the Deku tree, Wild was searching for interesting ingredients, Sky found a good place to sight see, Four was trying to climb a tree with twilight, and Warriors was inspecting the little Korok houses. 

Legend wandered off to check out every nook and cranny of the Forest Haven. Sadly, it looked like most interesting things were already taken from the place, by Wind no doubt.

Still he climbed very rock and crawled through the caves, more trying to get rid of his own nerves than to discover something new. But because of the lack of monsters and treasures Legend found himself more bored than calm, he climbed a small tree and sat, watching the others.

Four and Twilight might have picked the worst tree for climbing, it was thick, and didn’t have many low-hanging branches to climb up on, but they were making an attempt, Four on Twilight’s shoulders pulling himself up onto a high branch.

Four was almost on the branch, when he accidentally kicked Twilight in the face. Legend laughed. “You guys might want to find another tree!” He shouted through his laughter.

“Oh shut up!” Four yelled back. He was still lying in the ground.

“Make me short stack!” 

Four growled something and Twilight looked shocked. “Uuuh Legend, you’re gonna die,” Twilight said, only half joking.

“Only if he can catch me!” Legend shouted as four ran up to the tree he was in. Gracefully, Legend lept to the next tree over, which looked much harder to climb. They played their game of cat and mouse for maybe ten minutes when the kid ran to the dock, and shouted something.

Win was waving his arms frantically, with his strange wand in hand.

“Guuuuys! A friend is here!” He shouted, his voice somehow louder than it possibly could be. “It’s the pirate one”

Legend saw some of the others rush to where Wind was standing. He had a clear view of a large ship docking and the people that came out of it. There was actually only one person, Legend thought it was unlikely that they were the only person on the ship though.

The person was a girl, only a little taller than wind, yellow-blonde hair tied in a curly bun. Her skin was only a little darker than a normal tan. She was wearing a blue vest and red neck scarf over a simple white shirt.

The others talked, and laughed, Wind probably said his excuses of why he was gone. Legend decided to get out of his tree and wander towards the others when he realized Wind would be doing introductions.

“Sooo, this is Tetra,” Wind said. 

Tetra pushed him to the side and stood in front of them, looking over. “They seem like nice people,” she said. “You want us to take you all some fun places right?”

“Yeah! Your ship will fit everyone better than mine,” Wind explained. 

“That’s true. Now, can I have yer names?” Tetra asked. Her accent was fierce, a simple, modified version of Hylian mixed in with the sound of every other accent Legend had heard, especially the coastal towns.

“Well um…” Sky spoke first, “I’m Sky.” He reached his hand out for Tetra to shake, she took it without question.

“I’m Warriors!” Warriors blurted. “I work as a knight so this all is very odd for me.”

“Twilight.” Twilight nodded his head. 

“I’m… Wild,” Wild started. Tetra chuckled.

“Does the name work as a description to?” Tetra asked. 

“I’d say it does, they’re pretty wild… I’m Legend by the way,” Legend answered before Wild could. He wanted to seem at least a little friendly. 

“It’s a pleasure,” she pursed her lips. 

“Ah, well, I’m four, the old man is Time, and the nervous kid is Hyrule,” Four said.

“I was going to introduce myself soon,” Time pointed out.

“Yeah but we were taking too long,” Four answered. Time apparently didn’t have a good argument for that.

“I’m honestly a little glad you introduced me…” Hyrule commented.

“Why? Is it cause of your weird name?” Asked Tetra.

“Uh, yeah actually.”

Tetra just smiled and motioned for them to follow. “If your done here let’s get moving, adventures await!” 

They followed, and Legend could see just how big her pirate ship was. Wind’s ship was small and cramped, Tetra’s looked to be a huge repurposed shipping boat. The front of the ship was reinforced with metal, the deck was sturdy and huge, the cabins insides were nice and insulated, and the sails were colored with expensive dyes. 

“Let’s go boys!” Tetra shouted, calling them all to the deck “let’s get moving!”

Tetra did not let them sit around, she had each of them help out with the work on the ship. Even though she had her own crew. Wild was put on the crows-nest when Tetra heard they were the best shot in the group, Time, Four, Wind, and Sky helped with logistics, Hyrule seemed happy being the errand boy, and Legend was stuck with Warriors, patrolling the deck, in case of a fight. 

There was no fight, just endless ocean and Warriors talking was just as endless. Legend could handle the captain’s talking in small amounts, and even though it pained him to admit it, his plans were usually better than ones Legend could make, but at some point any talking became annoying, especially Warriors’

Warriors was talking about some ex-girlfriend of his when Legend spotted a shape on the horizon, he readied his sword, but it became apparent that it was an island. The shape of a volcano’s peak perched just above the water. Legend gaped at the sight, he had seen volcanoes, he had climbed one, he was not used to seeing them close to the ground. Lava poured out of the volcano’s caldera and spilled over the edge of the island, creating a volcanic rock surface as it touched the water. The furthest edges of the island held small plants, dangerously close to fire at all times. 

Wind called them all to the deck and spread his arms wide, similar to how he did when they arrived at Forest Haven. “Look! Fire mountain! We’re gonna see if there’s a safe spot to land, but there probably won’t be…” Wind announced. He scrambled to a small scouting boat and sailed off to look for a dock.

Legend groaned, he was hoping he’d get to spend some more time on land, but he knew it was unlikely in a Hyrule full of ocean.

Tetra caught his eye, she walked toward him, arms crossed. “You don’t look too happy,” she observed. 

“Yeah? What off it,” Legend snapped. 

“You should tell Link you-know.”

“Wh… what?”

“Tell. Link. He’s only doing this exploration thing for you guys.” Tetra said, shrugging. “It’s not my place to say more.”

“I don’t want to bother the others…” Legend murmured, hanging his head low.

He thought he was speaking too quietly for Tetra to hear, but her laughter said otherwise. “They can get their own boat and explore!” She exclaimed. “Gods you’re almost as bad as Link.”

Legend started to respond, but she already walked away, looking out to the ocean for signs of Wind, and chatting with Sky. 

When Wind pulled up and announced that there were no good places to dock, Legend almost felt realized as Tetra pulled him aside. Wind looked guilty as he walked up to talk to them.

“I know we just took a large break but… I really want to visit my grandma and sister, so we might be sailing over there, if you want to explore more you can just… rent a boat I guess.” Wind explained. 

“Wind, don’t feel guilty, I rerouted an entire trip so I could see my wife once.” Time smiled. “Will you introduce us to them?”

Wind blushed, “of course!”

So they sailed to a small lush island that was almost covered in town. Wind explained that it was the only major settlement in his Hyrule (outside of forest haven and the Rito village) and that he lived there. 

Legend felt relief when they finally arrived at the small tropical island Wind called home. The houses were built like treehouses, huge multi storied buildings resting in the canopy of rainforest trees. The ground level seemed to be reserved for community buildings, like a marketplace and school. Legend was glad it looked nothing like the tropical islands he knew of.

Wild immediately rushed off to the marketplace. “Sorry guys!” They yelled. “But I really want to check out the shops!” They tugged at their long pony tail as they walked further into the market.

“It’s fine!” Wind yelled back.

“Don’t lose all your money!” Shouted Twilight. “Robin will be mad if you can’t help with rent!” Twilight was grinning.

“Joke’s on you I already don’t help with rent!” Wild made finger guns and walked off. 

“Dude has the best roommate system in the world,” commented Legend.

“You’re just jealous.” Hyrule rolled his eyes. Legend was in fact jealous. He stuck his tongue out at Hyrule, who giggled. 

Wind smiled, brushing a hand through his short hair. “They might have the right idea… you guys might want warm clothes”

“We’ll see,” Four said. “We can always just take off a layer.”

Wind smiled and nodded. He started leading them down the winding paths that lead to his house. The trees rose tall, covering most of the pathways in cool shade. Legend didn’t find himself getting hot, although it may have been because of the shade.

Tetra talked idly with Wind as they walked. Smiling and joking, Legend got the sense she was trying to cheer up the younger hero more than anything else.

Some of the others wandered of as they went, Twilight got distracted by some kids, Sky decided to set up a hammock and take another nap, and Hyrule walked off somewhere when they weren’t looking.

When Four, Time, Wind, Tetra, and Legend reached a small house on the ground, situated in between the trees, Wind stopped them. “Okay, this is my house, try to be nice, and… quiet,” Wind told them. “Oh she’s probably worried about me…”

‘What about your sister?” Tetra asked. Wind grinned at her.

“Well Aryll can take care of herself!”

“Your sister’s name is Aryll?” Time Asked. 

“Yup! She’s a sweet little kid,” Wind answered.

“So are you,” Legend said. He was trying to be snarky, but it came out sweet. Wind blushed and rubbed his head.

“Let’s just… go inside,” Wind said, leading them into the small house. 

Wind’s house was small and quaint, most of it seemed to be one room, with a fireplace and rocking chair. Off to the left was a serviceable kitchen with a pot of soup boiling on the stove, filling the air with its warm smell. To the right, past the fireplace, we’re two doors, presumably bedrooms.

It didn’t take long for them to be noticed by the only person in the house; Wind’s grandma. She got up out of her rocking chair to face them, eyes brimmed with tears although she was smiling.

“Oh Link, Tetra told me you’d be okay and not to worry, but, oh I was so worried about you.” The old woman started to make her way towards them. “I know you have work to do, and I know you like exploring, but… please take some time to visit more, we mi—“ she was cut as Wind pulled her into a teary hug.

“Grandma I'm so sorry, I would’ve come back sooner but... it complicated, I-I kinda got lost, but not really? I’m so sorry I worried you,” Wind’s voice wavered with tears.

Wind’s grandma rubbed his back. “It’s in the past… you’re here and safe now Link, won’t you introduce me to your friends?” 

Wind sniffled, pulling himself away from his grandma. “Ye-yeah…” Wind mustered up a smile. “These are Time, Four, and Legend… those uuuh, are nicknames. There’s others, but they’re out doing their own thing.” 

“Oh, it’s nice you have traveling companions. Will you all and Tetra stay for dinner?” Asked Wind’s grandma.

“You know I will,” replied Tetra. She gave the old woman a quick side hug. 

Time cleared his throat. “Ah well… there’s a lot of us, and we wouldn’t want to impose, but if you’ll have us…”

“Of course I will!” Wind’s grandma held her hands together tight. “I will need to prepare more for a big group… oh it’s been so long since I’ve cooked for so many people!”

“We could help,” Four commented. “If… if you need help that is.”

Wind’s grandma smiled. “Oh that would be nice, I’ll make a list and give you some rupees so you can pick some extra stuff up at the market,” she said. Four nodded, smiling.

Time sighed. “Guess I’ll find the boys and tell them the plan eh?” He smiled and brushed back his hair. 

“Well… probably—“ Wind started.

“Oh, I’ll do it too, that way we’ll get done quicker,” Tetra said. 

“Tetra dear, take Link with you, I’ll have plenty more time with him,” Wind’s grandma commented. 

“Well uh… Link do you want to go?” Asked Tetra.

“Yes!” Wind jumped up. “Well, I would like to Umm, see the island more.”

“Say no more.” Tetra grabbed Wind’s arm and pulled him out of the house as he waved and shouted his goodbyes. Time followed soon after them, smiling to himself.

Legend suddenly felt out of place, he didn’t know what to do. He supposed he’d go out and wander a bit too, but it didn’t sound as fun as it did when he was on the boat. 

“Oh I’m sorry dear, hardly noticed you, you were so quiet.” Wind’s grandma turned to face him. “Do you need anything?” 

“Well no, I’m just thinking about what I should do, that’s all,” Legend responded.

“Come here then, help me make some bread. It goes nice with the soup,” Wind’s grandma smiled up at him.

Legend waved his hands in the air frantically. “Oh no, I couldn’t I don’t know how… maybe I could find Wild to help you... and I really should be—“

“Nonsense! You look stressed, some baking will help.”

Legend crumbled down, deflated. “Okay…” he grumbled. 

“Good, now come here, we need to mix up the dough first, the flour, sugar, and salt are right in that top left cupboard, get those for me.” She pointed to the cupboards. 

Legend didn’t know why he gave in so easily, but he did, quietly working alongside Wind’s grandma. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, helped mix the dough, helped knead it, and he talked to Wind’s grandma as the dough rose. He found himself amazed that he was actually calmer than he was before. 

The old woman sighed. “I don’t know how he finds these people. Incredible people, but so deeply hurt…” she twisted a ring. “Sometimes I wonder what I’ve missed in his life, I don’t want him to be hurting.” She was more talking to herself, but Legend heard every word. He didn’t know how to respond, so he just nodded. 

“It’s foolish of me to think he’s not hurting though, he never liked being away from home for too long, he went out to explore new places, then always came back home… I’m sure he missed it here.”

“I ummm… I don’t think I’m the person you should talk about this with,” Legend told her. He felt like he was intruding on something.

“Oh! I was just thinking out loud! Don’t you worry,” Wind’s grandma responded. 

“But…” Legend thought. “I think Tetra at least agrees with you, not that it amounts to anything.” He shuffled his feet. 

The old woman smiled. “Thank you.” She patted Legend’s shoulder. He found himself smiling despite himself. 

Legend walked to the door. “I’ll be back before the bread fully rises, I’m just gonna check everything out.” He didn’t know why he was checking with her.

“Oh, that’s fine! Stay safe!”

Legend rolled his eyes. “Naturally.” He waved goodbye and walked out of the house. 

He found himself wandering to the shore, despite his intentions. He looked out to the water, the sun reflecting off the surface. It was no longer as terrible to look at, it still hurt, but less, and for the first time since that shipwreck, Legend felt that he might finally find some peace, at least for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally a “the gang meets Tetra” fic.  
> It also focused a whole lot more on Wind and Tetra’s relationship. But that’s a fic for another time, as Legend Hates Boats.
> 
> I mean, or course he does. 
> 
> Tetra is not the person to show physical affection. But she is the type to try and stop her friend from hurting.
> 
> Anyone else realized how shitty this must be for Wind. I mean, Wind water encourages you to go back home a lot in game. So one can assume on his original journey he went home a lot. He’s just a kid too, pretty young, loves his sister and grandma, and probably isn’t the type to just leave. He’s very homesick ( they all are) but he can’t say it.
> 
> Legend has a different problem. He never slows down. The one time he slowed down he lost everyone, and he hasn’t slowed down since, his interaction with Wind’s grandmother shows that, she finally gets a small moment to relax.  
> I also felt it was important to give the loneliest Link some time with a nurturing adult.


End file.
